


Cold Winters Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fic I wrote at 1am one time





	

Piper laughed, tugging on Jason’s hand. “Come on, Jason! It's snowing!” She had pulled her snow boots, coat, and hat on the second she saw the flakes begin to fall. She had wasted no time waking Jason up and insisting he come outside with her to play in the snow.

Jason groaned, tugging his boots on as he hobbled after Piper. He grabbing his coat as she tugged him out of their apartment door.

“Piper, slow down,” he whined, letting go of her hand to finish putting his coat on. Taking his hat out of the pocket, he pulled it on as well. 

Piper pouted, but slowed down a small bit, grabbing his hand again and dragging him to the doors. She pushed them open, laughing happily at the sight of the snow and dropping his hand to run outside.

Jason smiled, watching as she turned her head to the sky, sticking her tongue out to catch the snowflakes, her arms spread out as she grinned happily. The snowflakes stuck to her hat and hair. She looked beautiful.

Piper turned her attention to Jason, smiling and holding a hand out to him. “Come on, its fun!”

He sighed, grabbing her hand, and yelping as she tugged him to stand beside her. Turning her head up to the sky, Piper stuck her tongue out again, letting her eyes close as they caught on her eyelashes. Jason smiled at her, before turning his own face up to the sky, sticking his tongue out as well, still holding her hand.

**********

Jason let out a laugh as the two of them fell back against the snow. He turned to look at Piper as she began to make a snow angel. Her face was flushed red from the cold, and she was covered in snow. He was sure he looked the same; they’d been outside playing for awhile, and it was definitely too cold.

Piper finished her snow angel, looking over to grin at him. 

“You ready to go inside?”  Jason asked. 

She nodded, her breath visible in the cold air as she carefully stood up, as to not mess up the snow angel. “Yeah. Let’s go get some hot chocolate,” she grinned, furrowing into her scarf. Jason stood up, brushing himself off and adjusting his hat. 

“Alright!” He held a hand out to Piper. “I’ll make some hot chocolate and start the fire.” 

She grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into his side, shivering a bit. “Sounds perfect.”

**********

Piper sat curled up on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she sat in front of the fire. Beside her sat Jason, a blanket wrapped around the two of them as he laid his head on her shoulder. Piper smiled at him softly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “That was fun.” 

Jason grinned softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. “And cold,” He mumbled, still shivering slightly. 

She laughed, her eyes sparkling as she leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. “You big baby.”

Jason rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around them. “Listen here. It’s cold outside. You dragged me outside in the cold. I wasn’t wearing enough layers.”

Piper snorted, her eyes glinting purple in the fire light. “You’re such a baby.”

Jason shushed her, leaning forward to kiss her gently. “I’m not a baby. I’m just cold.”

She rolled her eyes, returning the kiss softly, as the two of them sat in front of the firelight, on a cold winter's day.


End file.
